highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirilenth
Kirilenth (patient flesh in Borii) is a highly evolved fungus that has ascended to the godhood and earned the title "God of Flesh". History Discovery Kirilenth was a simple fungus organism that was native to the planet Borilem. Borilem is a planet that was dominated by the humanoid intelligent species that was called Borii prior to its assimulation by Kirilenth. Originally a fungus that could only effect lesser life forms Kirilenth was then known as the "fungus-illusorium" to the Borii as the fungus would cause hallucinations when consumed or smoked by the Borii. Borean scientists of their modern and final age found out that the long term use of the fungus as a recreational drug causes parkinsons like disease. Scientific studies concluded that the fungus, after long and extensive exposure such as routine usage of 10 years the fungus gained capability to kill nerve cells of the Borii and replace them with malfunctioning spore duplicates. Secondary investigations started for how the spores can achieve this after prolong usage. Studies and research yielded the result that after the host is contaminated in every dose via inhalation, the spores would leave RNA chains attached to the nerve cells after the spores were cleared from the system. The duplication would occur when the next batch of spores determine that the RNA information is enough to replicate the original cell. The RNA chains discovered to be actually the way that the spore store data that is gathered by the spore cell when it is connected to the nervous circuit. Each time the circuit is discharged, RNA chain is appended with the both impulse and the response. Scientists were unable to understand how the spore could process and store the information. They were also unable to understand how the spores on the same circuit could communicate of the incoming response with each other as RNA chains remained on the attached nervous cell. Experimentation Borii scientists concluded that the syndrome was the result of the spore triggering its own duplication ability prematurely before collecting enough RNA information that is gathered. Borii experimented on their own by gathering the Borii with the syndrome and putting them to artificially induced coma which drastically reduced neural activity to allow spore cells to process less data in longer periods time. This has proven to be a failure since the circuits of the host were not functioning correctly in comatose state, as the replaced cells were not transmitting to the circuits as a health mind would. When the test subjects were allowed to wake up, they have experienced untold horrors as some of their nerves functioning as they should and some are still in coma. Most subjects outright died on revival, some have experienced excruciating pain and begged to be killed, some have lost ability to feel emotion, some were paralyzed and rest would experience terrible but reoccurring visions and dreams that was shared by all hallucinating survivors. One of them was a known painter that has abused the fungus to create paintings. After his revival he painted the visions in his masterpiece called The Sculptor. Survivors were later experimented upon, and found that when they put into close proximity with each other and was stimulated by random stimuli such as electricity or pain, the other survivor in close proximity would experience flashes of light or sometimes even the stimuli itself. When all survivors put into the group, the scientists themselves who are not infected by the fungus also experienced the same events. They concluded that the ability to communicate between the infected is not related to the stage infection but similar biology. The survivors were then dosed with the fungus routinely to observe further integration of the nervous system. Borii scientists were fixated on the nervous system of the survivors that they have failed to see that the survivors also healing instantly. Shortly after the realization of this, the syndrome was then cured in all of the survivors. Borii then began to knowingly infect new subjects and slowly transform them into the stage of the survivors. Evolution Original group of survivors eventually gained ability to control uninfecteds nervous system telepathically and broke out of the containment. It is revealed that the same system that triggers the duplication of cells had a final and last trigger that connected the infected through a hive mind. The fungus have evolved for the first time as its preset genetic code that was responsible for unrestrained control of all of its abilities were released for the first time in its lifetime as all conditions were met. Since patients with the syndrome died prematurely before this trigger is set, the Borii unknowingly released a destructive force that the cosmos would one day know and dread its name. Hivemind called itself the Kirilenth. Dug itself deep towards the core of the Borilem while parts remained enough to assimilate the planet. Survivors morphed into the first forms that is observed by the Borii that was named Akrenth ("Akr" aggressive, "Enth" flesh in Borii language). Akrenth was immune to the Borii weaponry that was similar to human arms of the 21st century. Any damage was repaired, and the damage itself was mitigated by the chitinous exterior of the Akrenth alike to the Vector creature that invaded Orthodox Terra which mimicked the ultimate predator. Unlike the Vector the Akrenth was superior in any way to both the Borii defenders and regular humans of Orthodox Terra and pre-apocalypse Metahuman. Secondary form evolved known as the Vorilenth ("Voril" plague, "Enth" flesh in Borii language) that was not humanoid in nature but stationary that dispersed Kirilenthian spores that eroded any genetic material to a liquid and created duplicates of both Akrenth and Vorilenth terraforming the planet with fleshy exterior made of the living. Planetary Subjugation Since every intelligent being that was infected joined the hivemind with its memories, abilities and its own skills Kirilenth, the telepathic powers grown exponentially along with the intellect. Prior being attacked by the Kirilenth, Borii cities and nearly entire states have been attacked with telepathic waves that disoriented, knocked out and if close to the hivemind connected beings, paralyzed by the Kirilenth. Kirilenth subjugated advanced and prosperous planet of Borilem in less than a month. Every organic matter now was consumed and integrated to the hivemind. Galactic Domination Kirilenth and its lifeforms have constructed vessels capable of space travel out of organic matter that was morphed into steel like exteriors. With its intelligence unrivaled by lesser cosmic deity, Kirilenth conquered planets and colonies and never stopped. Eventually becoming the planets themselves, Kirilenth spores would disperse and find unsuspecting intelligent life on the cosmos and assimilate to gain knowledge and organic matter. Godhood Kirilenth now regarded as a God among many that knows itself as it has ability to broadcast telepathic commands through the galaxy. Beings that are susceptible to the telepathic call created Church of The Living Flesh in their planets to recruit followers and attempt to connect to the hivemind to allow themselves to be the hand of Kirilenth and bring its physical presence to their planet to be consumed and themselves to be part of the Kirilenth and ascent to the Godhood themselves. Trivia * "Kiril" means patient and "Enth" means flesh in Borii. This is due to the fungus existing even before the Borii species were evolved but the fungus did not evolve until Borii was intelligent and sufficient for sustaining the hivemind. * Omega Continuum and GATE Continuum are secure from the Kirilenth because they exist in a Recursive Universe that is out of reach for Kirilenth. Since it is not a concept it does not have ability to interact with the Orthodox Terra physically. * Though it does not have ability to interact with Omega Continuum physically, a painting similar to The Sculptor was on board Avalon at the Antichrist's quarter, it was called The Carver suggesting Kirilenth somehow interacted with the Antichrist as it has been painted by him. Also suggests telepathic power ascends beyond dimensions. * Since it is not capable of creation or is a concept itself, Kirilenth is susceptible to a concepts powers. For example, if Lucifer was to be consumed by Kirilenth, since he is endowed with Undominatable Will his consciousness either merge or destroy Kirilenth. He would also be immune to any of its effects. Meaning concepts could destroy Kirilenth on a whim. * Kirilenth could easily annihilate both Metahuman forces and human forces at the same time much faster than the armies of heaven and hell combined. * Angels are completely immune to Kirilenth since they are inorganic and are nanomachines. However the way that the nanomachines communicate with each other through dimensions are exactly the same as Kirilenth. * Angel Fire by its nature would be effective way to combat Akrenth and Vorilenth spawns. * Nulferum poses a great danger for Kirilenth as if it were to consume a Void Walker priest of Nulferum that is close to learning its name would remove Kirilenth from reality. Kirilenth knows that searching for its name in its hivemind will destroy itself and deletes information regarding to it while retaining information not to look for Nulferum. * Death Cult Of Maythelem actively assassinates priests from Church of the Living Flesh since Kirilenth is opposite of everything that they hold sacred. Kirilenth is aware of Maythelem through assimilation of its assassins but death poses no danger to it as it's if effectively immortal as long as a single spore exists. * Kirilenth is highly favored in the monks of The Crystal Palace since Kirilenth holds and preserves knowledge much like the palace itself.